Santa Baby
by akima-yuki-chan
Summary: A Christmas Love Story. I really thought he doesn't care about me anymore but I'm glad, I was wrong. After all that has happened, I'm so glad we're still together. This is the best Christmas ever. (Lame not-actually-summary) Just read to find out. One shot. RxR


**Santa Baby**

**Author's note:** Advanced Merry Christmas! Here's a Christmas love story for y'all.

.

.

I've been dating him for more than a year now. It's not really smooth relationship but it's something that I can be proud of. Whenever we break up, we always end up being together again. I can't help it, I'm just so attached to him and I hope he does too.

Like any other relationship, we have our ups and downs. We often fight and most of the time it's because he makes me mad. However, when he sincerely says 'sorry', I can't help but forgive him and fall in love with him again. I don't know if that's one of the perks of being in love, in any ways, I don't care. That's just the way it is.

.

.

.

It's nearing Christmas and he hasn't called me yet or even sent me a message. It's been, what, 2 days, 3 days, one week, two weeks? I don't know. I lost count of time. And I think I'm getting tired of it. I'm used to it actually because he always does this – making me wait. It started just for a day then two days then so on and so forth. However, at this moment I think I can't forgive him. He makes me worry too much. I'm so agitated. I miss his so much.

So what did I do? I sent him a message saying I'm breaking up with him – I don't want to see him again and it's final. What did he do? Nothing. I waited the whole night but I didn't even receive a single message.

.

.

.

When I woke up the next day, I checked my phone for his message. Indeed, there's one. Finally! I read it and got more pissed off. I almost threw my phone across the room. It's useless talking to him. He literally shattered my heart. I hate him! I hate that Natsume! You know what the message says? "Ok."

.

.

.

It's the 24th day of Christmas. I know I should be excited. Tomorrow is the happiest day of the year – I should be happy. But why do I feel sad? I should be happy that I don't have to worry about him anymore. At some point in time however, I always wonder if he feels the same way too. I wonder if he's sad too. I should be taking my mind off him but it turned out that he's still always on my mind.

My family knows him well so by dinnertime they asked me where Natsume was. I told them I don't know and they didn't bother asking me anymore when they noticed my grumpy face.

"Don't worry Mikan, everything will be alright," my mother said a little later after dinner. She found me outside our house looking at the stars. She hugged me after she said that. I love my mom, she always know how to comfort me.

.

.

.

I was lying awake in bed, thinking of what I will do tomorrow or rather later since it's already 12:28am. The house was so silent since everyone's already in bed. Knowing I won't be able to sleep sooner or later, I decided to go out to breathe fresh air. They say that the night air can help you fall asleep.

I got up and went downstairs. I stared for a moment in our chimney which is my favorite living room spot, before I went outside to look at the sky. Then I heard a noise inside. It's a loud thud. My heart stopped and my body trembled. Is there a thief? A ghost? Or maybe just a cat – but we don't have a cat. Base on the loudness of the noise, I'm sure it's in the living room. I slowly and nervously walked inside.

.

.

.

I opened the door quietly but it still creaked. I can hear my heat beat now. I tip toed towards the living room. I looked carefully on every corner of the house but it seemed like there's nothing. It looks like I'm just freaking out. Then…

"Ahem!" I heard behind me. I opened my mouth to shout but two glove-covered hands quickly covered it. "Stop it Mikan. I'm not what you think I am," the unknown person said. It's a man, I guessed hearing his voice. Not what I think he is? I'm not insane to believe that. Who the heck would go into your house in the middle of the night and tell you that? In addition to that, he knows my name.

"Calm down Mikan. It's Santa," he whispered in my ears. Santa huh? This guy's amusing. Santa's not real – I know that, I'm not a kid. Any ways, I calmed down.

He took his hands off of me slowly. I turned around to see who it was. Flashed before my eyes is a tall not-really-fat guy wearing Santa's clothes. He's just a few inches taller than me. I can't make out his face because of his fake white beard covering half of it. However, he was covered with ashes – the chimney's ashes. Don't tell me he…?

With the help of the moonlight, I stare at his eyes. It was crimson red which greatly remind of the one person I don't want to see – Natsume. He then scrambled at something beside him. It was a large red sack like that of Santa's. He picked out a large box wrapped in a red and white wrapper.

"Before you think of anything else, why don't you open this gift first?"

"Gift?"

"Yes. This box is Santa's gift for you."

I got it from and laid it down the floor. I removed the top wrapper immediately and opened the box. Inside was another one, just a little smaller. I took it out and opened it. Again, there's another smaller box. I repeated what I did until there's only one box left. It was a small box about two inches in size. As I was going to open it, 'Santa' stopped me. "Why don't you look at the boxes first before you open it?" he suggested which got me more suspicious of who he was. _"Are you Natsume?"_ I mentally asked.

Incidentally, I seemed to line up the boxes according to its height. From the biggest in the left to the smallest one. There are words written on it but It's hard making out the words so I opened the lampshade beside me. I read each one out loud just to mock 'Santa'.

"Mikan, I've been bad to you lately and I know you're mad. I know you hate waiting but I still made you wait. There are no excuses for that. Still, I hope you would forgive me. –Natsume."

I was speechless. But I gathered my strength to say,

"But I already broke up with you and you accepted it."

He looked surprised. "What? I don't know what you're saying."

"I texted you a few days ago, telling you I'm breaking up with you and you replied 'OK'." I explained.

"I think you misunderstood. I replied 'OK' to your message asking me If I can be Santa for one day. I would never ever want to break up with you."

So I see, it's a misunderstanding…

"Is that why you're wearing that costume?"

"Yes. And no, because I was planning to do this even before you asked me to."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I couldn't. I was busy planning all of these and you're mom suggested it."

My mom's involved. What more I didn't know?

"Why is she—I started asking again but he cut me off.

"Shhh. No more questions. Just open that box."

I did what he said and was startled by what's inside. It was a gold necklace with a "M&N" pendant. It's expensive so he must've worked hard for it. There's also a note inside. 'I miss you and I love you always," it says.

He picked up the necklace and put it around my neck. On the process, I said, "I want to hear this with your voice."

He walked in front of me and while caressing my face, he said with tears in his eyes, "I missed you Mikan. I love you and I always will." Then he pulled me into his arms.

"Merry Christmas!" I greeted.

"Merry Christmas!"

.

.

.

"Merry Merry Christmas!" I heard loud voices shouted at the same time. The light bursted open. I saw my family with joyful smiles on their faces. My brother held a video camera in his hands. "Did you record all of it?" I heard my mother ask him. "Yes mom and still on," my brother answered. So it was their entire plan after all.

Natsume whispered in my ear, "I love you baby," and softly planted a kiss on my lips.

"I love you too my Santa baby."

**~End~**


End file.
